


Heart Grown Cold

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arson, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home to find his brother beaten to death. So he gets his own retribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Grown Cold

“Richard?” Jim slowly walked deeper into the dark house, brow furrowing as he looked for his brother. “Come on, Dick, I got you a new book-” He stopped outside of their room, voice falling flat as he saw it was left open. The door to their room was never left open, not even a crack. Something was wrong.

Slowly, he pushed it open,eyes wide when he spotted the familiar lump lying across his bed. “R-richard?” He reached forward, giving the arm a little shake, but got no response. When he turned him other, heart in his throat, he saw the bruised face, the neck with marks just the size of his father's hands. The thought made his blood run cold.

\- - -

Slowly, methodically, he prepared dinner for his father, just as he always did. Red meat, cooked medium rare. Potatoes slathered in butter and gravy. A large beer to wash it all down. 

After setting the plate down in front of his father, Jim went back to his room, packing his bag carefully, only taking what he needed. What he needed, that is, and one more thing. The book he had stolen for his brother. “The Tales of King Arthur”. He pressed a soft kiss to his twin's forehead before leaving, not looking back even once.

He stopped when he'd left the back porch, flicking a match on the wooden planks he'd soaked in gasoline while dinner was cooking. It wasn't long before the house was up in flames, the body of his brother and his father with it. He knew there was no way his father was getting out alive, he'd made sure of that. He waited until the screams were heard, the thumps as his father tried to break down the door to the den barely audible over the roar of the flames. His work here was done, and arson could now be added to his list of crimes.

\- - -

"How was that take?" the young actor looked eagerly at the director.

"That was brilliant, you're a natural story teller, the children will love this!"

A shadow moved across Jim's face, grief briefly tainting his features before a softer smile came, aimed at the director. "I had a very good teacher, a long time ago. He inspired all this, you know. He'd've loved to do it himself."

The man laughed, clasping Jim on the shoulder. "If he was half as good as you, he would have had this job in an instant! You'll be back next week, right, Richard?"

Jim gave a nod, "Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
